


Beside You In Time

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In nine years time, relationships happen and un-happen. Though no one really talks about them, unless...
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Beside You In Time

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML Quote #20. (around 2005)
> 
> _Everything is back where it belongs_  
>  I will be beside you before long -NIN 'Beside You In Time'

All they could do is stare at one another. As night threatened Hollow Bastion, all they could do was stare at one another in the awkward silence that forces its way into situations that not a soul ever thought would possibly occur.

So there they sat in the grand entrance-way, faces in neither a smile nor frown, not at all sure how to proceed. Cloud looked downright embarrassed, staring more at the ground than at either of the other men. Leon had gone from a near-anger to a calm acceptance, but he couldn't find the words to express any of that. And Sephiroth really hoped that he wouldn't have to do all the talking, because he hated doing all of the talking when all he really wanted was to go to bed with or without any combination of the unspeaking men casting occasional glances in his direction.

"I..." the three of them all started at once. And then Cloud chuckled, causing Leon to lift a curious eyebrow. Sephiroth stood up, chuckling himself.

"It happened," he said, definitively. "And that's how it will be. So either you two come and find a bed with me or I'll find one alone."

"Are you...?" Leon began, looking over in Cloud's direction.

"Sure..." Cloud said, standing as well and heading off after Sephiroth.

"Sure..." Leon echoed, following, but slower. He was surprised when Cloud hung back to wait for him. After all, his claim should have expired in the nearly ten years since they'd all been together, but...

Cloud's lips on his surprised him, causing him to stiffen a little at the contact. But it was easy enough to relax, to feed on the heat of Cloud's mouth as it claimed his. Suddenly this wasn't his childhood friend and fierce rival but instead someone else to drown in.

He'd never thought, he'd never known...

Yes, he would keep up now, he was sure.


End file.
